Fantastic Baby
by Meganesatan
Summary: Just a small smutfic about Kagami and Aomine having some fun in a club's toilet stall.


The dance floor was full of sweaty bodies that moved in almost perfect harmony. The people were dressed up in tiny clothes that barely hid their intimate parts and had their hair styled up resembling the newest trends. The place was dimly lit and the music was playing low, the rhythm blasting through the speakers.

But Kagami could not care less about those facts.

The only thing that was on his mind right now was another body, which was grinding against him.

He had met the man earlier at the club a little after his friends had deserted him. The man was tall (as tall as Kagami himself, maybe a little taller) and well built. He had extremely tan skin and he was wearing tight black jeans with a dark blue button-up shirt. It matched his hair well. His hair was cut short and styled with a light amount of gel to spike almost in every direction possible.

They had drunk a couple of drinks first, chatting casually about life. After a good couple of hours the man that had introduced himself as Daiki Aomine, had dragged him to the dance floor. Kagami did not oppose the idea and he soon found himself in middle of a dirty dance.

Currently the dark skinned male was grinding his ass against Kagami's crotch, adding just a little pressure, just enough to make him feel the touch, but not enough to enjoy it fully. Kagami was breathing heavily as he moved his hands to the other male's hips and encouraged the movement.

He could hear Aomine moaning, approving his actions.

Soon Kagami had enough of the teasing moves and turned Aomine around and kissed him hard. Aomine grunted huskily, his voice giving away his arousal. Kagami took the opportunity to slip his hot tongue to the man's mouth. He was awarded by more moans.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" Aomine whispered in amusement, his voice so soft, the redhead almost missed it.

"You are just as eager as me, right?" Kagami answered back. To prove his point he grabbed the slightly taller male's groin and gave his clothed member a light squeeze.

Aomine jumped a little, when his half hard dick touched by a man whose pants he had wanted to get to the whole night.

"Aren't those jeans getting a bit tight, baby?" Kagami whispered to Aomine's ear. "Want me to help you to get them off?"

Aomine chuckled a bit and groaned his voice full of lust: "You bet."

That was all the invitation the other needed. He started dragging his companion across the club, towards the toilets. He wanted to touch Aomine so bad. At the moment he wanted to touch and get touched. He knew he was going to explode if he didn't get some skin-to-skin contact with the toned man soon.

Finally Kagami reached his destination, pulling Aomine inside the room.

Opening the toilet stall door, Kagami pushed Aomine down, making him sit on the toilet seat while he closed the door and made sure to lock it properly. The last thing he needed was someone to walk in and bust them.

He turned around and saw Aomine eyeing him, slowly licking his lips.

"You know, ever since I saw you tonight I've had this feeling that you'd have a big dick. Let's see if my assumption was right. Show me what you got there, _Tiger,"_ Aomine moaned, his need clearly showing as he spoke to Kagami.

The redhead did not hesitate as he dropped his jeans and boxers down, showing his pride and glory to Aomine.

"Ah, I knew it! You are_ huge_," Aomine murmured as he pulled Kagami's arm and pulled his body closer.

He switched their positions, making Kagami be the one sitting and kneeled down in front of him. _Oh_, how much he wanted to taste him. Aomine wanted to taste the man, to be surrounded by the musky scent of Kagami's manhood. He wanted it so bad. He wanted it now. _Right now_.

Aomine pressed his mouth to the head of Kagami's dick and gave it a small lick. He made Kagami moan in a rather loud voice.

"Calm down, baby. You don't want us to get caught, right?" Aomine purred.

"Mmh, try having a sexy motherfucker about to give you a blow job and try talking after that," Kagami breathed. It was getting so hot for Kagami and he was doing his best not to moan, but, _damn_, the other was so sexy he could barely keep himself together.

Aomine laughed a little and then lowered himself again, this time taking the tip of Kagami's dick to his mouth, and sucked.

Kagami was about to moan again, but he bit his lip barely in time to prevent the noise coming out his mouth. He could clearly feel the vibration of Aomine's chuckle run through his dick, heightening the pleasure.

Before Kagami could open his mouth to rebuke, Aomine pressed himself fully down and began to deep -throat his prey. Bobbing his head up and down, he made sure that Kagami was enjoying the ride. He added more pressure to the cock in front of him, swirling his tongue at the same time across the length.

Kagami was close. He opened his mouth to warn the other male, but before he could get the words to leave his mouth, Aomine stopped.

"Bastard! What gives? I'm so close right now," Kagami complained, but Aomine acted like he didn't hear him.

"Oi, did you hear me?"

"Wait for a sec, I want to come at the same time as you do," Aomine huffed, opening the top button of his jeans, pulling down his zipper and palming his own erection through his underwear.

"Shit," Kagami muttered, the sight alone was almost making him come right now and then. There was just something that you could not even describe in words in the other male that made Kagami feel so hot and bothered.

"_Mmh_, baby, let's cum together," Aomine whispered. He lowered himself once again down to Kagami's member and started to suck the head like his life depended on it. His pace on his own dick just quickened.

When Kagami felt Aomine moan quietly around his dick he went over the edge. Not caring anymore about being noisy, he groaned and came _hard_. Aomine could feel Kagami's warm seed in his mouth and swallowed. He himself came too, not even ten seconds later.

Both of them were left out of breath as they were recovering from their orgasms.

"Holy shit, you're good with this stuff," Kagami said out of breath.

"Just wait 'till we get out of there. I still have some skills I have yet shown," Aomine said, grinning seductively.

"Oh, I can barely wait to see them," Kagami chuckled, grinning back at his newly found lover.


End file.
